List of spells
The following is a list of known spells that are employed by the Wizarding World. A ''Accio'' (Summoning Charm) :Pronunciation: Various suggestions have been made: :: (AK-ee-o) - classical Latin (film) :: (AK-see-o) - (audiobook) :: (AH-see-o) - (Scholastic) English :Description: This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance. It can be used in two ways: by casting the charm, and then naming the object desired ("Accio Firebolt"), or by pointing the wand at the desired object during or immediately following the incantation to "pull" it toward the user. In either case, the caster must concentrate upon the object they wish to summon in order for the charm to succeed. The caster doesn't necessarily need to know the location if they say the name of the object to be summoned. This is proven when Hermione Granger explains in 1997 that she summoned the Horcrux books from Dumbledore's office by merely saying "Accio Horcrux books!" while in Gryffindor Tower. :Seen/Mentioned: Harry Potter summoned his broom to complete the first task of the Triwizard Tournament in 1994, as well as to summon the Portkey to escape Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the Little Hangleton graveyard in 1995. It failed to summon Horcruxes in 1997, and Harry failed to summon a falling Rubeus Hagrid. It was also used as a quicker way to find objects in Hermione's depth-enlarged beaded handbag, and was used as a quick and effective way of fishing ("Accio salmon"). :Notes The summoning charm is limited only to items and small animals, as it has been shown incapable to summon people. And it is still possible for items to be enchanted so as to be impossible to summon, like Horcruxes and Harry's Cloak of Invisibility. :Etymology: The Latin word accio means "I call" or "I summon". (Age-Line Spell) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Creates a line that is impassable by people below a set age. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Albus Dumbledore to stop underage students from entering their names into the Goblet of Fire. :Notes: The Age-Line is impassable even by users of age-potions (proven by Fred and George Weasley). Thus, it functions on calendar age, not physical age. :Etymology: From the Latin ora meaning boundary and adultus meaning of age. Aguamenti :Pronunciation: AH-gwa-MEN-tee :Description: Produces a jet of water from the tip of a wand. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Fleur Delacour in 1994 to put out her skirt, which had caught fire during her challenge against a dragon. Harry used it twice in 1997: Once in an attempt to give Dumbledore a drink in the Horcrux Cave, and again to douse Hagrid's hut after it was set on fire by a Death Eater. :Etymology: Possibly an extension of Spanish words agua ("water") and mente ("mind"). ''Alarte Ascendare'' :Description: Shoots a snake to the air :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Gilderoy Lockhart at the Dueling Club in 1992 ''Alohomora'' :Pronunciation: AL-lo-ha-MOR-ah :Description: Used to open and unlock doors. It is not effective on doors bewitched to resist this spell. The spell can also unseal doors upon which the ''Colloportus'' spell has been cast. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger in 1991 on the forbidden Third Floor Corridor door at Hogwarts. :Etymology: Possibly a form of the Latin "alo hoc mora" meaning "I raise this barrier"Latin alo = "I raise" in the sense of "bring up a child, nurture", but here it is used wrongly to mean "move upwards". ''Anapneo'' :Pronunciation: ah-NAP-nee-oh :Description: Clears the target's airway, if blocked. :Seen/Mentioned: Professor Slughorn cast this on Marcus Belby when he choked in 1996. :Etymology: From the Greek verb anapneo, "I breathe in". Compare apnea. Anapneo and Episkey are the first spells obviously derived from Greek. (Anti-Cheating Spell) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Cast on parchment to prevent the writer from cheating while writing answers. :Seen/Mentioned: Near exam times at Hogwarts. :Etymology: From the Latin circumvenio meaning circumvent and deludo meaning cheat. (Anti-Disapparition Jinx) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Used to prevent Disapparition in an area for a time. Presumably can be used to prevent an enemy from entering a defended area, or used to trap an enemy in an area. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Albus Dumbledore in 1996 during the Death Eater attack on the Department of Mysteries. It also pervades the environment on and around Hogwarts grounds. :Etymology: Latin nullus, meaning none; evanesco, meaning disappear. (Antonin Dolohov's Curse) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes severe internal injury; potentially lethal. The exact effects are unknown, but because of its danger, it is probably a Dark curse. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He severely injured Hermione Granger with this curse; she was incapacitated instantly and had to take ten potions every day for some time in order to recover. :Notes: This curse is less effective when used nonverbally, but it still causes significant harm, at least when used by an accomplished caster. ''Aparecium'' :Pronunciation: AH-par-EE-see-um :Description: This spell makes invisible ink, and perhaps invisible items in general, appear. :Seen/Mentioned: First used in 1993, when Hermione Granger tried to make any hidden writing appear in Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary. :Etymology: Latin apparere, "to appear"; ''-ium'' and ''-cium'' are common Latin noun endings. :Notes: See also Specialis Revelio. (Apparition/Disapparition) :Pronunciation: No incantation. :Description: Causes the user to magically teleport from one place to another. It is imprecise over long distances. A license is needed to perform on one's own at the age of 17. If done incorrectly, the user can splinch themselves, causing a part of their body to be separated and left behind. :Seen/Mentioned: Used throughout the series. Harry and his classmates took Apparition Class in 1997. ''Avada Kedavra'' (Killing Curse) :Pronunciation: uh-VAH-dah kuh-DAHV-rah :Description: One of the three "Unforgivable Curses". Causes instant, painless death, and leaves no physical signs as to the cause. There is no known counter-curse or blocking spell, but the spell can be blocked by physical cover (which will be heavily damaged in the process), and the caster is still required to aim to hit the target. This spell produces a flash of green light; just before it hits the target, a rushing sound (similar to an oncoming high-speed object) is heard. This is one of the few instances of magic that Muggles are vaguely aware of: Abra Kadabra. Lord Voldemort was known for using this spell as a default. :Seen/Mentioned: Throughout the series. Most notably, this was the spell used to kill Harry Potter's parents, and the spell that killed Lord Voldemort. :Etymology: From the Aramaic אבדא כדברא avada kedavra, meaning I destroy as I speak. ''Avis'' :Pronunciation: AH-vis :Description: Creates a flock of birds. When coupled with Oppugno, it can be used offensively. :Seen/Mentioned: Used in 1994 by Ollivander to test Viktor Krum's wand. Also employed by Hermione in 1996, along with Oppugno against Ron Weasley. :Etymology: The Latin avis means "bird". B (Bat-Bogey Hex) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Grotesquely enlarges the target's bogies, gives them wings, and sets them attacking the target. :Seen/Mentioned: Ginny Weasley is a noted practitioner of this hex, and used it on Draco Malfoy to facilitate her, Ron, Luna and Neville’s escape from the Inquisitorial Squad in 1996, and later on Zacharias Smith when he persistently questioned her about what happened during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. :Notes: This may also be the "Curse of the Bogies" mentioned by Ron in 1991 as a potential punishment should either Hermione or Neville get him and Harry in trouble. However, "bogey" can also mean a monster or a spectre, to which said curse might be referring. (Bedazzling Hex) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Similar to a Disillusionment Charm, it can be used to conceal a person or an object. :Seen/Mentioned: By Xenophilius Lovegood in 1998 when describing how the cloak of invisiblility is the only thing that can make a person truly invisible, not requiring a Disillusionment Charm or a Bedazzling Hex. :Notes: Is used to make invisiblity cloaks, although those cloaks aren't true cloaks of invisibility. (Bubble-Head Charm) during the Second Task.]] :Pronunciation: ee-bub-lee-oe :'''Description: Puts a large bubble of air around the head of the user. Used as a magical equivalent of a breathing set. :Seen/Mentioned: Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour used this underwater in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament in 1995. It was also used by many Hogwarts students when walking through the hallways in 1996, because of the bad smells caused by the various pranks played on Dolores Umbridge. (Brackium Emendo) :Description: Tryes to cure a broken arm. :Senn/Mentioned: Used by Gilderoy Lockhart in 1992 C (Caterwauling Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Anyone entering the perimeter of a Caterwauling Charm sets off a high-pitched shriek. :Seen/Mentioned: Cast by Death Eaters over Hogsmeade to protect against intruders in 1998. :Notes: Could be another form of the Intruder Charm. :Etymology: Caterwaul means to wail like a cat. ''Cave Inimicum'' :Pronunciation: KAH-vay ih-nih-MIH-kum :Description: Spell used to strengthen an enclosure from enemies. It is also possible, however, that this is the Intruder Charm mentioned by Professor Horace Slughorn in 1996, which warns the caster of intruders within a certain set boundary and sets off a magical alarm. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione and Harry to strengthen their campsite's defences in 1997. :Etymology: Latin căvĕa (an enclosure around a tree to protect from injury apply to tent). Alternatively, Latin cavere ("to beware"), the imperative being cave, and Latin ĭnĭmīcus (Meaning unfriendly, hostile, and enemy). The incantation could also be taken to mean "warn of intruders" and not just "ward away intruders". ''Cheering Charm'' :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes the person upon whom the spell was cast to become happy and contented, though heavy-handedness with the spell may cause the person to break into an uncontrollable laughing fit. :Seen/Mentioned: First seen in a Charms class in 1994. Cheering Charms were part of the written Charms O.W.L. exam. :Notes: Invented by Felix Summerbee. ''Cistem Aperio'' (Cistem Aperio)]] :Description: It opens a chest. :Seen/Mentioned: It was used by Tom Riddle to open the chest where Aragog was hidden ''Colloportus'' :Pronunciation: cul-loh-POR-tus :Description: This spell will magically lock a door, preventing it from being opened by Muggle means. :Seen/Mentioned: First in 1996 by Hermione in the Department of Mysteries against some Death Eaters. :Etymology: Perhaps a portmanteau of the Latin words colligere ("gather" or "collect") and porta ("gate"). The Greek root kolla also means "glue" and becomes collo-'' in many English words. Notably, the spell causes a door to seal itself "with an odd squelching noise". It may also be derived from portcullis, which was used in medieval times as a barricade or last line of defence. :'Notes:' The Death Eaters did succeed in opening a door locked with ''Colloportus using Alohomora. (Colour-Change Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Changes an object's colour. :Seen/Mentioned: Used in Harry's Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations in 1996. It may also be the same charm as when Harry accidentally changed the colour of his eyebrow, before he asked Luna to Slughorn's Christmas party. (Unlikely, as that was performed as a Transfiguration exercise, which is rather unrelated to Charms.) ''Confringo'' (Blasting Curse) :Pronunciation: con-FRIN-goh (hard "g") or con-FRIN-joh :Description: Causes anything that the spell comes into contact with to explode. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Harry to destroy the side-car of the flying motorbike during the battle against the Death Eaters in 1997. Later, Hermione used it in an attempt to kill Nagini and facilitate an escape from Bathilda Bagshot's house in Godric's Hollow. :Etymology: Confringo is Latin for "I break". :Notes: This spell seems to use heat as the source for the explosion. Harry is able to feel the 'heat' of the spell as it passes him when Hermione uses it against Nagini. Noting this, and due to the description of how the side-car exploded, it seems that the Blasting Curse is essentially a magical bomb, while the similar curse Expulso merely blows objects apart without using heat. ''Confundo'' (Confundus Charm) :Pronunciation: con-FUN-doh :Description: Causes the victim to become confused and befuddled. :Seen/Mentioned: First mentioned in 1994, when Severus Snape suggested that Harry and Hermione had been Confunded so that they would believe Sirius Black's claim to innocence. The Confundus Charm was used multiple times in 1997 including: Severus Snape on Ministry of Magic Official John Dawlish, Harry Potter while under his Invisibility Cloak on two Gringotts wizard guards who were wielding Probity Probes, and again by Severus Snape on Mundungus Fletcher under orders from Albus Dumbledore. While under the influence of the Confundus Charm, Mundungus then "suggested" to the Order of the Phoenix that they use seven Harrys to confuse Lord Voldemort while they move him from Privet Drive to The Burrow. The Confundus Charm was also used in 2017 by Ron Weasley as the means used to pass his Muggle driving exam. :Etymology: The word "confundus" appears to be derived from the Latin confundere, meaning "to confuse; to perplex", whereas confundo means "I confuse". Similarly, it may also derive from the english word "confound". (Conjunctivitus Curse) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: A curse that affects the victim's vision. :Seen/Mentioned: It was suggested by Sirius Black in the letter that he sent Harry and used by Viktor Krum in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament in 1994. It was also used by Madame Maxime in 1995 on giants. :Etymology: Presumably, the common name is derived from the Conjunctivitis disease, more commonly known as "pink eye" or "caterpillar eye" due to its scabby inflammation. ''Crucio'' (Cruciatus Curse) :Pronunciation: KROO-shea-oh :Description: Inflicts intense pain on the recipient of the curse. The pain is described as hot knives being driven into you. One of the three Unforgivable Curses. :Seen/Mentioned:Barty Crouch Jr. who was impersonating the ex-Auror Alastor Moody, used it on a spider during a "class demonstration" in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class.Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange were sent to the wizard prison, Azkaban, for using the curse to torture Frank and Alice Longbottom, parents of Neville Longbottom, to insanity. :Etymology: Latin crucio, "I torture" (perfect passive participle cruciatus). Cushioning Charm :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Creates an invisible cushioned area. Used primarily in broomstick manufacturing, to provide more comfort to the rider. :Seen/Mentioned: Was used to cushion Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fall in Gringotts in 1997. D (Daydream Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Gives the spell caster a highly-realistic 30-minute daydream. Side effects include mild drooling and a vacant expression. :Seen/Mentioned: These were invented by Fred and George Weasley and sold in 1996 at their joke shop, presumably in the form of some kind of physical object, similar to Skiving Snackboxes. :Etymology: Combination of Die, meaning day, and Somnius, meaning dream. ''Defodio'' (Gouging Spell) :Pronunciation: deh-FOH-dee-oh :Description: This spell causes deep gouges to appear in the object targeted by the spell. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione, Harry, and Ron in 1998 to help tunnel out of the Gringotts Tunnels while on the dragon as well as in their escape from Luna Lovegood's home, also in 1998. :Etymology: Defodio is Latin for "I dig". ''Deletrius'' :Pronunciation: deh-LEE-tree-us :Description: An erasure spell. It erases images and magical "after-effects". :Seen/Mentioned: First seen in 1994 when Amos Diggory got rid of the echo of the Dark Mark from Harry's wand. :Etymology: Latin delere, meaning "to destroy". A different tense spawns the English word "delete". ''Densaugeo'' :Pronunciation: den-sah-OO-jee-oh :Description: This hex makes the victim's teeth grow rapidly. :Seen/Mentioned: Introduced in 1994 when Draco Malfoy's spell rebounded on Hermione outside of the Potions classroom. :Etymology: From Latin dens, "tooth", and augeo, "I increase" or "I enlarge". ''Descendo'' :Pronunciation: deh-SEN-doh :Description: The spell likely causes any targeted object to move downwards. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1997, it was used by Ron to magically cause the stairs in his room, which lead to the attic, to descend, as well as by Crabbe in the Room of Requirement to lower the wall behind which Ron was hiding. :Etymology: Descendo is Latin for "I descend". ''Deprimo'' :Pronunciation: DEH-prih-moh. :Description: This spell places immense downward pressure upon its target, which may result in the violent fracturing of said target. :Seen/Mentioned: Introduced in 1998 when Hermione blasted a hole through a living room floor. :Etymology: Derived from the Latin deprimo, "I press down". ''Diffindo'' (Severing Charm) :Pronunciation: dif-FIN-doh :Description: Tears the target or a specific area on the target. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1994 when Harry urgently wanted to talk to Cedric Diggory he casted this spell to rip his bag, delaying him for class. Ron also used this spell to trim the lace off his dress robes before the Yule Ball. It was also used in 1996 by Harry to change the covers of his second hand and brand new copies of Advanced Potion Making. :Etymology: Latin diffindere, "to divide" or "to split". ''Dissendium'' :Pronunciation: dis-EN-dee-um :Description: Causes the statue of the humpbacked witch hiding the secret passage to Honeydukes to open up. :Seen/Mentioned: First seen in 1993. :Etymology: Quite simply, a phonetic spelling of the English word "descend" with a common Latin noun ending attached (-ium). The name also vaguely suggests "dissident", meaning to be against the laws. It could also come from the Latin word Dissocio, which means to part or to separate (in its verb form). The word en can mean both here and look Dium, could refer to the sun and normally translates as day or, more appropriately, today but can also be used as the command now. Together Dissendium could mean Separate here, now. :Notes: This may not be a spell in the strict sense, but a magical password like "Mimbulus Mimbletonia" (once a password for the Fat Lady) and "Acid Pops" (one of the passwords for Dumbledore's office gargoyle in 1996). However, it is mentioned that Harry has to tap the statue of the crone while saying the spell in order for it to open up. Also, the name of the spell is similar to the way other spells are named, suggesting that it may be a spell in its own right. (Disillusionment Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes the target to become able to change colour to match their background, effectively hiding them without making them invisible. :Seen/Mentioned: Alastor Moody used the charm on Harry in 1995. Also mentioned in the Ministry of Magic leaflet provided to all magical people as a precaution against Voldemort's reign of terror. Xenophilius Lovegood mentions, in 1998, that invisibility cloaks are sometimes created by casting a disillusionment charm on a regular cloak, but that such charms will eventually fade and become visible. :Notes: When Disillusioned, the target feels something cold and wet trickling down their back. Likewise, when the charm is lifted, the target feels something hot trickling down their back. ''Duro'' :Pronunciation: DOO-roh :Description: This spell is said to turn its target to stone. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione in 1998 while escaping from Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts. :Etymology: Latin duro, "I make hard", "I stiffen". E ''Engorgio'' (Engorgement Charm) :Pronunciation: en-GOR-jee-oh :Description: Causes objects to swell in size. :Seen/Mentioned: Seen in 1994 when Barty Crouch Jr., impersonating Professor Moody, cast it on a spider to enhance a demonstration of the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Rubeus Hagrid is also suspected of having performed the charm on his pumpkins once, and Ron Weasley suggested it might be the cause of Hagrid's abnormal size before learning that he is half-giant. Also used on a spider by Harry in 1998, partly to test his stolen wand, and partly to annoy Ron. :Etymology: The English word engorged means "distended" or "swollen". Almost certainly the same as the "Growth Charm" which was briefly mentioned in one of the books. ''Episkey'' :Pronunciation: eh-PIS-key :Description: Used to heal relatively minor injuries. :Seen/Mentioned: Used in 1994 after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. In 1996, Nymphadora Tonks used this spell to fix Harry's broken nose. :Etymology: The word comes from the Greek "episkeui" ("επισκευή"), which means "repair". :Notes: J. K. Rowling writes in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince that Harry's knowledge tells him this spell could belong to a family (or variety) of Healing Spells, in the same way a species of plants belongs to a larger genus. ''Erecto'' :Pronunciation: ee-RECK-toh or eh-RECK-toh :Description: Used to erect a tent or other structure. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione and Harry to construct shelter for themselves and Ron in 1997. :Etymology: Erectum is past participle of Erigere, Latin for "to erect". ''Evanesco'' (Vanishing Spell) :Pronunciation: ev-an-ES-koh :Description: Makes something vanish. :Seen/Mentioned: Used in 1995 by Severus Snape to make Harry's potions disappear from his cauldron. In addition, when Fred and George were showing off their puking pastilles, Lee Jordan cleared the bucket of vomit with the Evanesco spell. :Eytomology: Comes from "evanescence", something that is fleeting or disappears, and the Latin evanesco, "disappear". :Notes: According to Professor McGonagall,in 1998, Vanished objects and organisms go "into non-being, which is to say, everything." Professor McGonagall is asked "Where do vanished objects go?" By the door knocker at Ravenclaw Tower, to which the Quote above is her response. ''Everte Statum'' at the Dueling Club (Everte Statum)]] :Seen/Mentioned: First seen in 1992 at the Dueling Club Expecto Patronum (Patronus Charm)'' casting her Patronus,which is a hare.]] :Pronunciation: ecks-PEK-toh pah-TRO-num :Description: The Patronus Charm is a defensive spell used to conjure an incarnation of the Witch's or Wizard's innermost positive emotions to act as a protector. It can also be used to send messages. :Seen/Mentioned: First seen in 1993, when Remus Lupin made the Dementor on the train disappear, though seen without the incantation noticed. Lupin later taught Harry Potter to use the charm as a defence against Dementors. According to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them it is the only charm that has any effects on the Lethifold, or Living Shroud. :Etymology: See ''Patronus Charm'' article. :Notes: All Patronuses take the form something important to the caster, usually some animal special to them. For instance, Harry Potter's Patronus is a stag; Harry's father, James Potter, was an Animagus whose animal form was a stag. The form of one's Patronus can change when the caster has undergone a period of heightened emotion, such as severe stress or love, such as when Nymphadora Tonks' Patronus changed to a werewolf. ''Expelliarmus'' (Disarming Spell) :Pronunciation: ex-pel-ee-AR-mus :Description: This spell is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach. It can also throw the target backwards when enough power is put into it. As demonstrated in 1994, simultaneous use of this spell by multiple witches or wizards on a single person can throw the wizard back with much greater force. :Seen/Mentioned: First seen in 1992, when Professor Snape disarmed Gilderoy Lockhart at the Dueling Club. The most notable uses of it are when Draco Malfoy used it to disarm Albus Dumbledore, and Harry used it in the final battle against Voldemort wielding the Elder Wand. It was seen by the Death Eaters as Harry's signature spell. :Etymology: Possibly a combined form of the Latin expello, "expel", and arma, "weapons" or "tools"; thus, "expel the weapon". Expellamus means "let us expel". :Note: Called Harry's "signature move" in 1997. ''Expulso'' :Pronunciation: ecks-PUL-soh :Description: A curse which causes that with which it comes into contact to explode violently. Similar to the Blasting Curse, which also causes its target to explode, though the Blasting Curse seems to use heat (like a bomb) while Expulso seems to cause an explosion using pressure as opposed to heat. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov in an attempt to capture Harry in 1997; this may have been the spell that caused a segment of wall to fall and kill Fred Weasley. :Etymology: Expulsum is past participle of Expellere, Latin for "to expel". F (False Memory Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Implants false memory. :Seen/Mentioned: Hermione Granger used this on her parents to make them believe they were other people, thus keeping them safe from Death Eaters during the Second Wizarding War. It may be the spell used by Tom Marvolo Riddle on his uncle Morfin Gaunt to make Gaunt believe he killed the Riddle family and on Hokey the house-elf to make her believe she poisoned Hepzibah Smith. (Featherweight Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Makes something lightweight. :Seen/Mentioned: Harry contemplated using this in 1993 to lighten his trunk so that he could carry it by broom to Gringotts. ''Ferula'' :Pronunciation: feh-ROO-lah :Description: Creates a bandage and a splint. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Remus Lupin in 1994 to bind Ron's broken leg. :Etymology: Latin ferula, meaning "walking-stick" or "splint". (Fidelius Charm) :Pronunciation: fih-DAY-lee-us :Description: This complex charm enables secret information to be hidden within the soul of the recipient, known as a Secret-Keeper. The information is then irretrievable until and unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to reveal it; not even those who have the Secret revealed to them can reveal it to others. If a Secret-Keeper dies, each individual who knew of the secret in turn becomes Secret-Keeper. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1993, it was explained that when Harry was an infant, he and his parents, James and Lily Potter, were hidden from Lord Voldemort by this charm. Later, in 1995, the charm was used to hide the location of the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It was also used in 1998, in which it was used to protect the location of Shell Cottage. :Etymology: Latin fidelis, which means "faithful" or "loyal". :Notes: J. K. Rowling previously stated that when a Secret-Keeper dies, the Secret they held can never be revealed to anyone else; the people who were told before the Secret-Keeper's death will still know the secret, but after the death of the Secret-Keeper no one new can be brought into the circle of knowledge (meaning that eventually all knowledge of the secret will be lost and it will become undiscoverable. However, in 1997, it is clearly explained that upon the Keeper's death (specifically, Dumbledore as Keeper of Number 12, Grimmauld Place), all those who had been told the secret became Secret-Keepers in turn, and could pass the secret on to others. Hermione accidentally "revealed" Grimmauld Place to the Death Eater Yaxley by allowing him to Apparate with her to its front doorstep. Although Yaxley would not be able to reveal the secret to other Death Eaters, he could have brought them inside by the same process. What those other Death Eaters would see and experience upon entering the house in this fashion is not fully explained. It is also not known what would happen if a secret was not passed on to anybody before the death of the Secret Keeper, although the secret information would remain as it was the moment of the Secret Keeper's death. :Notes (2): The Fidelius Charm seems to have no effect with regard to animals, as Hedwig found Ron and Hermione in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix in 1995 (unless she was told by Dumbledore somehow). Another oddity is that the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow was apparently visible to all non-Muggles, even though the Secret should have only been known to James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Peter, Bathilda Bagshot and Voldemort; it apparently ceased to operate upon the Potters' death. :Notes (3): In 1981 Hagrid managed to get Harry before all the Muggles could take a look at the scene. This would mean that after either killing the Potters or the destruction of their House by the Avada Kedavra curse, the spell ceased to function. Later, it would seem that the house was made to be anti-Muggle by wizards in order to pay tribute to the Potters. :Notes (4): In 1997, even though the name of Voldemort had been cursed so act as a sort of beacon as to who spoke the name and as a jinx to disarm all enchantments that it was unable to deactivate the Fidelius charms defenses, however it still may have been a beacon as Death Eaters were staking out the location after Voldemort's name had been spoken within. However it seems as though the Death Eaters were there simply in case Harry showed up as they only stationed two Death Eaters in a rotation as though they were staking it out and did not know for sure that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were inside. :Notes (5): Those who have been informed of the secret by the Secret-Keeper are unable to tell the secret to those who are unaware of it. This is proven when Snape told Bellatrix that he couldn't speak the name of 12 Grimmauld Place. Those who do know the secret can apparently discuss it with impunity, though, as Harry and his friends spoke of Grimmauld Place in idle conversation. (Fiendfyre) :Pronunciation: Feend-fire :Description: Fiendfyre is seemingly unstoppable cursed fire whose flames take the shape of fantastic creatures that appear to stalk those caught in its path. It can also destroy Horcruxes. :Seen/Mentioned: Used in the Battle of Hogwarts when Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco Malfoy cornered Harry Potter in the Room of Requirement when he was searching for Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Crabbe cast Fiendfyre, which become flaming beasts that pursued Harry, Ron, and Hermione and gleefully devoured every object within the Room, including Crabbe and the Horcrux within the diadem. :Etymology: A "fiend" is a cruel or wicked person, or a demon; "fyre" is a reference to fire. :Notes: The caster must be able to control Fiendfyre, or it can spread indefinitely. The fire cannot be extinguished by water or fire-stopping charms, and the spell's flames may have some independent consciousness. Hermione Granger notes that she was aware that Fiendfyre was extremely destructive and that it can potentially destroy a Horcrux. However, she never considered using it because it was too dangerous. It is likely that Fiendfyre is too difficult or impossible for most to control. ''Finite (Incantatem)'' (Counter-Spell) in 1992 (Finite)]] :Pronunciation: fi-NEE-tay (in-can-TAH-tem) (IPA: ) :Description: Negates spells or the effects of spells. :Seen/Mentioned: Severus Snape used it in 1992 to restore order in the Dueling Club when Harry and Draco were duelling. Remus Lupin used the short form "Finite" in 1995. Harry used Finite to counter Crabbe's Descendo attack on Ron in 1998. :Etymology: Latin finire, "to finish": "finite" is the plural imperative form, so it translates to the command, "of you end". Incantatem is apparently intended to recall "incantation"; the Latin verb form incanta'tum'' would mean "someone or something enspelled". (Flagrante Curse) :'''Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes any object affected to burn human skin when touched. :Seen/Mentioned: Seen in the Lestranges' vault in 1998, as a criminal deterrent. :Etymology: From the Latin flagro, meaning "to blaze", "to flame" or "to burn". Also, in flagrante delicto means "in the very act of crime". ''Flagrate'' :Pronunciation: fluh-GRAYT, FLAH-grayt, fluh-GRAH-tay :Description: With this spell, the caster's wand can leave fiery marks. :Seen/Mentioned: Single appearance, by Hermione in 1996. She used the spell to identify doors of the Department of Mysteries which members of Dumbledore's Army had already opened, by marking an "X" on them. :Etymology: The incantation comes from the Latin noun flagrate, meaning "a burn". (Flame-Freezing Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes fire to become harmless to those caught in it, creating only a gentle, tickling sensation instead of burns. :Seen/Mentioned: Mentioned in 1993 as used by witches and wizards during medieval burnings. Apparently, one witch (Wendelin the Weird) was so fond of the tickling sensation, she allowed herself to be caught and subsequently burned no fewer than 47 times. :Notes: This may have been the spell used by Albus Dumbledore in 1938 to seemingly set fire to Tom Riddle's old wardrobe whilst causing no physical damage. It may also be the protection in the Floo network, as well as how people communicate through fireplaces. :Etymology: from Latin, congelo for to freeze, and incendia for fire. (Flying Spell) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Apparently the spell cast on broomsticks to make them fly. :Seen/Mentioned: Draco Malfoy mentioned this spell when tauntingly asking Ron Weasley why would anyone cast a Flying Charm on Ron's broomstick, which he deems a "moldy old log", in 1995 during Ron's first Quidditch practice. ''Furnunculus'' :Pronunciation: fer-NUN-kyoo-lus :Description: Causes the target to become covered in boils. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Harry Potter in 1995 on Draco Malfoy, but was deflected onto Goyle instead. :Etymology: Latin furnus, meaning "oven", or Latin furunculus, meaning "petty thief", or English furuncle, an alternative word to "boil". G ''Geminio'' :Pronunciation: jeh-MIH-nee-oh or geh-MIH-nee-oh (hard "g") :Description: Creates a duplicate of any object cast upon. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione in 1997 to copy Salazar Slytherin's locket in order to hide their tracks from Dolores Umbridge was also used on the locket when Sirius's brother Regulus Black stole the locket from Voldemort in the cave. Assumed that it was used on Gryffindor's sword by Snape. :Etymology: Gemini is Latin for "twins". (Gemino Curse) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Whenever an object affected by this curse is touched, it duplicates itself into many useless copies to hide the original. :Seen/Mentioned: Seen in 1998 when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook the goblin broke into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts. :Etymology: Possible conflation of the Latin 'Gemini' and the English 'Domino', suggested by the spell's effect of duplicating items ad infinitum. ''Glisseo'' :Pronunciaton: GLISS-see-oh or gliss-SAY-oh :Description: Causes the steps on a stairway to flatten and form a ramp, slide, or chute. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione to escape from pursuing Death Eaters in 1998. It is possible that the spell on the stairs to the girl's dormitories, which activates when boys try to climb the stairs, is the same . :Etymology: Possibly derived from the French verb glisser, meaning "to slide". H (Hair-Thickening Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Thickens one's hair. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1996, Severus Snape asserted that Alicia Spinnet used it on her eyebrows even though she was obviously hexed by someone on the Slytherin Quidditch team. (Healing Spell) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Spell used to heal deep gashes. Its incantation is described as being song-like. :Seen/mentioned: In 1998, Severus Snape used it to heal Malfoy's wounds from Sectumsempra. Dumbledore also used it to heal himself when giving Voldemort's Horcrux cave its "tribute". Harry noted, in 1997, that he never learned to use such a spell and that he regretted his neglect in this area, although Hermione showed at least some knowledge in the area. ''Homenum Revelio'' :Pronunciation: HOM-eh-num reh-VEH-lee-oh (IPA: :Description: Reveals human presence in the vicinity of the caster. :Seen/Mentioned: Used multiple times by various people in 1997. :Etymology: Most likely from Latin homo, meaning human, and "reveal", though the classical Latin form would be hominem instead of homenum, which shows Portuguese influence ("human" is homem in Portuguese)—indeed, Rowling speaks the language. :Notes: It can be used non-verbally; Dumbledore does so to detect Harry underneath his Invisibility Cloak.http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/2007/7/30/j-k-rowling-web-chat-transcript (Horcrux Curse) :Pronunciation: Unknown; when asked about it, Rowling declined to answer, saying that "some things are better left unsaid". :Description: This spell allows a part of a wizard's soul to pass into an object, thereby making the object a Horcrux. One has to commit murder and take advantage of the soul's "splitting apart" by this supreme act of evil in order to be able to perform this spell, and it is probably very complex. In 1943, Horace Slughorn described the spell to a young Tom Riddle as encasing a portion of the torn soul and placing it within an object. The spell itself is described in detail in a library book known as "Secret of the Darkest Art", which Hermione Granger summoned from Albus Dumbledore's office near the end of their sixth year. According to the text, use of this spell to separate the soul will make the remaining portion of the soul very fragile, and can only be reversed by "remorse" of the wrongs the creator had made; however, the pain caused by attempting to reverse the creation of a Horcrux can destroy the individual. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Lord Voldemort while creating his Horcruxes. (Hot-Air Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes wand to emit hot air. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger in 1995 to dry off her robes. Also used shortly after to melt snow. Also was used by Albus Dumbledore in 1997 to dry Harry's and his own robes. :Notes: The Hot Air Charm can be non-verbal and only requires a complicated wand movement to be cast successfully. (Hurling Hex) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes brooms to vibrate violently in the air and try to buck their rider off. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1991, Professor Quirrell may have been casting a wordless and wandless version of this spell on Harry's broom during his Quidditch match. Professor Flitwick suggested that Harry's confiscated Firebolt may be jinxed with this spell. I ''Impedimenta'' (Impediment Jinx, Impediment Curse) :Pronunciation: im-ped-ih-MEN-tah :Description: This hex is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster. The extent to which the spell's specific action can be controlled by the caster is unclear. :Seen/Mentioned: Used in 1995 when Harry is practising for the third task. Also seen toward the end of 1996, when Harry is fighting the Death Eaters. Stronger uses of this spell seem capable of blowing targets away. :Etymology: Latin impedimentum (plural impedimenta), "a hindrance" or "an impediment". ''Imperio'' (Imperius Curse) :Pronunciation: im-PEER-ee-oh :Description: One of the three "Unforgivable Curses". Places the subject in a dream-like state, in which he or she is utterly subject to the will of the caster. However, those who are strong willed may learn to resist it. :Seen/Mentioned: Used on many occasions. First seen in 1994 when Barty Crouch Jr, impersonating ex-Auror Alastor Moody, used it on a spider and later on students during a "class demonstration" in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class. While breaking into Gringotts in 1998, Harry used it on a goblin and a Death Eater when they became suspicious. :Etymology: Latin impero, I command, and English "imperious". (Imperturbable Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Makes objects such as doors impenetrable (by everything, including sounds and objects). :Seen/Mentioned: The spell was used in 1995 by Hermione to trap Rita Skeeter within a bottle while she was in beetle form. It was also used by Molly Weasley in the same year on the door of the room in which an Order of the Phoenix meeting was being held, in order to prevent her sons, Fred and George, from eavesdropping. ''Impervius'' (Impervius Charm) :Pronunciation: im-PURR-vee-uss :Description: This spell makes something repel (literally, become impervious to) substances and outside forces including water and sound. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger in 1993 on Harry's glasses while in a Quidditch match and also by the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Also used in 1997, first by Ron to protect objects in Yaxley's office from rain, and then by Hermione to protect Harry, Ron and Griphook from the burning treasure in the Lestranges' vault. :Etymology: It is said that the Latin impervius means (and is the source of) "impervious"; although it is the source of the word, it is better translated as impassable, as in a mountain peak. ''Inanimatus Conjurus'' :Pronunciation: in-an-ih-MAH-tus CON-jur-us :Description: Most probably used to conjure an inanimate object :Seen/Mentioned: Mentioned briefly in 1995, and in 1998. ''Incarcerous'' :Pronunciation: in-CAR-ser-us :Description: Ties someone or something up with ropes. :Seen/Mentioned: First heard in 1996, when Dolores Umbridge tries to hold off Centaurs. Also used by Harry on the Inferi in Voldemort's Horcrux Cave in 1997. :Etymology: Probably English incarcerate, "to imprison". Possibly linked to the Latin in carcerem, "in(to) prison". :Notes: A non-verbal version of this spell may have been used to tie up Remus Lupin by Severus Snape during the encounter in the Shrieking Shack, and then later Peter Pettigrew in 1994. It may also have been used by Quirrell in 1992, although he is said to have merely "snapped his fingers". Also, it may have been the spell Antonin Dolohov used nonverbally to bind Ron Weasley with "shinining black ropes" in a skirmish on Tottenham Court Road. ''Incendio'' :Pronunciation: in-SEN-dee-oh :Description: Produces fire. :Seen/Mentioned: It was first seen in 1994 by Arthur Weasley to create a fire in the Dursleys' hearth so that he could use Floo powder there. In 1997, this spell was used several times in battle, most noticeably when Hagrid's hut was set ablaze. :Etymology: Latin incendere, "to set fire (to)". Note that the first principal part of this verb (meaning "I set fire") is incendo, not incendio; Rowling's incantation does not match exactly any correct conjugation of the verb. Incêndio, in Portuguese (same pronunciation as in English) means 'huge fire'. :Notes: Probably the charm used frequently by Hermione, as it is noted that creating small portable fires is a specialty of hers. Although this fire is said to be portable and blue, which may be a different enchanted fire, possibly the bluebells flames incantation J (Jelly-Legs Jinx) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: A jinx that renders its victim's legs temporarily useless, leaving them to wobble around helplessly until the effect wears off or the counter-jinx is performed. :Seen/Mentioned: Seen throughout the series. L ''Langlock'' :Pronunciation: LAN-glock :Description: Glues the subject's tongue to the roof of their mouth. Created by Severus Snape. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger in 1996 on a death eater to stop him from saying a curse. Also used by Harry in the same year on Peeves and also on Argus Filch, to general applause. :Etymology: Probably from the French langue ("tongue") and the English "lock". (Leeks Jinx) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Makes leeks sprout out of the target's ears. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by a fighting Gryffindor fourth year and sixth year Slytherin before a Quidditch match in 1992. ''Legilimens'' (Legilimency Spell) :Pronunciation: Le-JIL-ih-mens :Description: Allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Severus Snape on Harry during Occlumency lessons in 1996. Also used non-verbally by Snape on Harry in 1997 to allow him to see where Harry had learnt the Sectumsempra spell. :Etymology: Latin legere ("to read") and mens ("mind"). ''Levicorpus'' :Pronunciation: levi-COR-pus :Description: The victim is dangled upside-down by their ankles, sometimes accompanied by a flash of light (this may be a variant of the spell). :Seen/Mentioned: Apparently invented by the Half-Blood Prince; it is a non-verbal-only spell (although it is whispered by Hermione in 1997). Harry Potter learnt it by reading the notes written by the Half-Blood Prince. He used it on Ron. The previous year, Harry had seen (through the Pensieve used by Severus Snape) his father, James Potter, use the spell against Professor Snape. :Etymology: Latin levare, "raise" and corpus, "body". ''Liberacorpus'' :Pronunciation: lib-er-ah-COR-pus :Description: Counteracts Levicorpus. :Seen/Mentioned: Harry used the spell in 1996 to counteract Levicorpus he had inadvertently cast on Ron. :Etymology: Latin liberare, "to free", and corpus, "body". :Notes: It is not clear why Levicorpus has a specific counter-spell, and is not neutralized by simply using Finite Incantatem, although this could be due to the fact that Snape invented the spell and therefore made it irreversible except by its specific counter-curse. ''Locomotor''(name of object) :Pronunciation: loh-koh-MOH-tor :Description: The spell is always used with the name of a target, at which the wand is pointed (e.g. "Locomotor Trunk!"). The spell causes the named object to rise in the air and move around at the will of the caster. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Nymphadora Tonks in Harry Potter to move Harry's trunk from his room. Filius Flitwick similarly used it to move Sybill Trelawney's trunk after Dolores Umbridge sacked her. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown used this spell to race their pencil cases around the edges of the table. A variation seen in 1998 is Piertotum Locomotor, which caused the statues of Hogwarts to be animated. :Etymology: Latin locus (place) and moto, "set in motion" (passive motor), or English locomotion. ''Locomotor Mortis'' (Leg-Locker Curse) :Pronunciation: loh-koh-MOH-tor MOR-tis :Description: Locks the legs together, preventing the victim from moving the legs in any fashion. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Draco Malfoy on Neville Longbottom in 1991. Used by Harry Potter on Draco Malfoy, who deflected it, in 1996. :Etymology: English locomotion, "movement" + Latin mortis, "of death". :Notes: It is unclear whether or how this spell is related to the Locomotor spell. It could, however, be that the curse "locks" any part of the body in accordance to where it is pointed, or moves the body into a position of the caster's choosing whilst placing them into an immobile state. It is possible that Draco had pointed his wand at Neville and the curse "locked" his legs together. ''Lumos'' :Pronunciation: LOO-mos :Description: Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch. :Seen/Mentioned: Constantly throughout the series. :Etymology: Latin lumen, "light". :Notes: opposite incantation, Nox, puts the light out. M ''Meteolojinx Recanto'' :Pronunciation: mee-tee-OH-loh-jincks reh-CAN-toh. :Description: Presumably causes weather effects caused by jinxes to cease. :Seen/Mentioned: Suggested in 1997 by Arthur Weasley to Ron (disguised as Reginald Cattermole by use of Polyjuice Potion) as the best way to clear up the rain jinx on a Ministry office. :Etymology: Meteorology, the study of weather, and recant, "to withdraw or retract". ''Mobiliarbus'' :Pronunciation: MO-bil-ee AR-bus :Description: Levitates and moves a tree. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1993, Hermione Granger used the spell to move a Christmas Tree in The Three Broomsticks beside her table to hide Harry Potter, who was in Hogsmeade illegally. :Etymology: Latin mobilis, "movable" or "flexible", and arbor (alternatively arbos), "tree". :Notes: It is possible that Mobilicorpus and Mobiliarbus are variations of the same basic spell, since they share the "Mobili-" stem. ''Mobilicorpus'' :Pronunciation: MO-bil-ee-COR-pus :Description: Levitates and moves bodies. :Seen/Mentioned: Sirius Black used it on Severus Snape in 1994. It was probably used on Peter Pettigrew by Lord Voldemort in the graveyard to make him come forward. :Etymology: Latin mobilis, "movable", and corpus, "body". :Notes: It is possible that Mobiliarbus and Mobilicorpus are variations of the same basic spell, since they share the "Mobili-" stem. ''Morsmordre'' (Dark Mark) :Pronunciation: morz-MOR-druh or morz-MOHR-dray :Description: Conjures the Dark Mark. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Barty Crouch Jr in 1994. Also seen in 1997 over the castle to lure Albus Dumbledore to his death. It was apparently invented by Lord Voldemort. :Etymology: Latin mors, "death", and mordere, meaning "to bite" (or its French derivative mordre); this would appear to be associated with the name of Lord Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. The English murder might also contribute. :Notes: A possible translation might be "take a bite out of death", a fitting phrase for Death Eaters. ''Muffliato'' :Pronunciation: muf-lee-AH-to :Description: This spell fills peoples' ears with an unidentifiable buzzing to keep them from hearing nearby conversations. :Seen/Mentioned: It was used in 1996 by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on various teachers and people such as Madam Pomfrey. It was created by Severus Snape. As pointed out by Hermione, it is probably not Ministry of Magic approved. It was also used in 1997 by Hermione Granger in protection of the campsite where Harry and her stayed in hiding. :Etymology: English muffle, "to quiet", with a pseudo-Latin or pseudo-Italian ending. N ''Nox'' :Pronunciation: Noks :Description: Turns off the light produced by Lumos. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1994, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger used this spell to turn off their wand-lights in the Shrieking Shack. Also used in 1998 when Harry was in the passage beneath the Whomping Willow which leads to the Shrieking Shack. :Etymology: Latin nox, meaning "night". O (Obliteration Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Removes footprints. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione in 1995 to remove the footprints that she, Harry, and Ron left in the snow. Also used in 1998 by Hermione to remove the footprints she and Harry left behind them in the snow as they journeyed through Godric's Hollow. :Notes: The above instance in book five only reveals that the Obliteration Charm can remove footprints. There is no explanation as to what effect it can have on other things. It could possibly destroy things, according to its name. ''Obliviate'' (Memory Charm) :Pronunciation: oh-BLI-vee-ate :Description: Used to hide a memory of a particular event. :Seen/Mentioned: First used in 1993 by Gilderoy Lockhart on Harry and Ron; the spell backfired due to a faulty wand, causing Lockhart to lose most of his own memory. Also used in 1997 when Hermione Granger used the spell on two Death Eaters who had followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione after their escape from Bill Weasley's and Fleur Delacour's wedding. :Etymology: Latin oblivisci, "forget". The spell is most often used against Muggles who have seen something of the wizarding world. :Notes: Memory Charms are confirmed on J.K. Rowling's website to have been developed by a witch named Mnemone Radford, who became the Ministry's first Obliviator. The Ministry of Magic employees assigned to modifying the memories of Muggles are called Obliviators. The charm can be broken by powerful magic, or extreme duress, as Lord Voldemort was able to torture Bertha Jorkins into remembering details that Barty Crouch Sr had forced her to forget using the charm. In this case, it was also shown that if the charm is too powerful, it can cause the target to develop a bad memory. This spell differs from the False Memory Charm. ''Obscuro'' :Pronunciation: ob-SK(Y)OOR-oh :Description: Causes a blindfold to appear over the victim's eyes, obstructing their view of their surroundings. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger in 1997 to obstruct the portrait of Phineas Nigellus's view of their location. :Notes: This spell might only affect characters in paintings; there are no other references to this spell. :Etymology: English word obscure, meaning "unclear" or "unnoticeable". ''Oppugno'' :Pronunciation: oh-PUG-noh :Description: Apparently causes animals or beings of lesser intelligence to attack. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger in 1997 to attack Ron Weasley with a summoned flock of canaries during an argument. :Etymology: Latin oppugno, "I attack". ''Orchideous'' :Pronunciation: or-KID-ee-us :Description: Makes a bouquet of flowers appear out of the caster's wand. :Seen/Mentioned: Used in 1994 by Mr. Ollivander to test Fleur Delacour's wand. Probably used non-verbally by Tom Riddle to present flowers to Mrs. Smith. :Etymology: English orchid and Latin suffix ''-eous'', "of or bearing (the root word)". :Notes: A variation of this spell may have been used when Hermione Granger conjured a Christmas wreath to place on Lily and James Potter's grave in 1997. P (Permanent Sticking Charm) could be gluten sempra, glue forever, or adhersempra, which is stick forever. :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Makes objects permanently stay in place. :Seen/Mentioned: First mentioned in 1995, when Sirius Black suspected that his mother's painting was fixed to the wall with such a Charm. It is implied that the portrait in the Muggle Prime Minister's office also has such a charm on it. :Notes: It is never said whether the charm prevents the object from being removed by cutting away the section of wall. ''Petrificus Totalus'' (Full Body-Bind Curse) :Pronunciation: pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus :Description: Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; the victim will usually fall to the ground. :Seen/Mentioned: First used in 1992 by Hermione, who was trying to prevent Neville from stopping her, Ron, and Harry from leaving the common room to hunt for the Philosopher's Stone :Etymology: Latin petra, meaning "stone", and fieri (past participle factus), meaning "to become"; totalus comes from Latin "totus", meaning "complete". :Note: Albus Dumbledore used Petrificus Totalus on Harry during the first Battle of Hogwarts while Draco Malfoy disarmed him. ''Piertotum Locomotor'' :Pronunciation: pee-ayr-TOH-tum (or peer-TOH-tum) loh-koh-MOH-tor :Description: Spell used to animate statues and suits of armour to do the caster's bidding. :Seen/Mentioned: In the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall used this spell to animate the suits of armour and statues within Hogwarts, to defend the castle. Possibly used by Albus Dumbledore to enchant the statues on the fountain in the Department of Mysteries. ''Point Me'' (Four-Point Spell) :Pronunciation: English phrase :Description: Causes the caster's wand to act as a compass, and point North. :Seen/Mentioned: Hermione Granger taught it to Harry Potter, who used it during the Triwizard Tournament, particularly to navigate the hedge maze during the Third Task. :Note: This spell may be an invention of Hermione Granger; it is unclear in the Goblet of Fire text whether she invented it herself or found it through research. Given that the incantation is English (whereas almost all other mentioned spells have incantations based on Latin or other old languages) and that none of the other champions of the Tournament seem to use the spell, it seems likely that Hermione invented the spell. ''Portus'' :Pronunciation: POR-tus :Description: Turns an object into a portkey :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Albus Dumbledore in 1996. :Etymology: Latin porta, meaning "gate", or portare, meaning "to carry" (as in to carry the caster or target to another location). There is a Latin word portus, meaning "harbour", but it is inappropriate in this context. :Notes: Portkeys were first seen in 1994 as a means for Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys to go to the Quidditch World Cup. However, the spell used in its creation was not seen until 1995. ''Prior Incantato'' :Pronunciation: pri-OR in-can-TAH-toh :Description: Causes the echo (a shadow or image) of the last spell cast by a wand to emanate from it. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Amos Diggory in 1994 to discover the last spell cast by Harry's wand after it was found in the hands of Winky, a house-elf. :Etymology: Latin prior, "previous", and incantare, "to speak a spell" (past participle incantatum). :Notes: The nature of the "echo" depends on the original spell. The echo of a conjuring spell, for example, is the object conjured; the echo of the Cruciatus Curse is the screaming of the victim; the echo of an Avada Kedavra curse is the image of its victim. :Notes(2): Amos Diggory used this spell to find out if Harry's wand (held by Winky, Bartimus Crouch's houselve) cast the Dark Mark. :Notes(3): Apparently the spell is cumulative, with the user able to go further back and see spells that the wand performed after the latest spell. Harry suggests this in 1997. Hermione does not contradict his claim, suggesting this is true. (Protean Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes copies of an object to be remotely affected by changes made to the original. :Seen/Mentioned: First used in 1995. Hermione Granger put the charm on a number of fake Galleons. Instead of the serial number around the edge of the coin, the time and date of the next meeting of Dumbledore's Army appeared. It is possible that this charm is used on the Death Eaters' Dark Marks. :Etymology: Probably from the Greek proteus (Προτευς), a shape-shifting god. :Notes: On Hermione's fake galleons, when the date changes, the coin becomes hot, alerting the owner to look at the coin. This may not be a feature of the original charm. It may be a Flagrante Curse, when the Protean Charm changes the coin the curse may activate. :Notes (2): The Protean Charm is a N.E.W.T. standard charm, according to Terry Boot, who is incredulous that Hermione can perform the spell even though she is only in her fifth year (N.E.W.T.s are taken in the seventh year at Hogwarts). ''Protego'' (Shield Charm) :Pronunciation: pro-TAY-goh :Description: The Shield Charm causes minor to moderate jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker. :Seen/Mentioned: First seen in 1995, in which Harry is taught this spell by Hermione in preparation for the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. :Etymology: Latin protego, "I cover" or "I protect". :Notes: The original description of this spell states that it rebounds minor jinxes to the caster. However, it is shown in the books that it can also be used to reflect or lessen the effects of more powerful spells, depending on the skill of the caster. In 1998, it is also shown to be able to create a sort of force-field across an area, and is used frequently to prevent two participants in an argument from reaching each other. ''Protego Horribilis'' :Pronunciation: pro-TAY-goh horr-uh-BIL-lis :Description: A powerful shield charm against dark magic. :Seen/Mentioned: Cast by Professor Flitwick in an attempt to strengthen the castle's defences in the Battle of Hogwarts. :Etymology: Latin Protego, "I protect", and Horribilis, "horrible , frightful, dreadful". ''Protego Totalum'' :Pronunciation: pro-TAY-go/prah-TEH-go toh-TAH-lum :Description: Casts a sheild charm over a small area that will not let anything pass through. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1997, this was one of the spells used by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to protect their camp site from unwanted visitors. :Etymology: Latin protego, "I cover" or "I protect", and totalis, "total". Q ''Quietus'' :Pronunciation: KWY-uh-tus :Description: Makes a magically magnified voice return to normal. A counter to Sonorus. :Seen/Mentioned: Used in 1994 by Ludo Bagman. :Etymology: Latin quietus, "calm" or "quiet". :Notes: It is conjectural whether Quietus could be used alone to magically quiet a person's voice, or only counteracts Sonorus. R ''Reducio'' :Pronunciation: re-DOO-see-oh :Description: Makes an enlarged object smaller. Counter-charm to Engorgio. :Etymology: English reduce, "to shrink". (Latin has a verb reducere, present tense reduco. This is the source of the English "reduce", but has a different meaning.) Also in Italian Riduco first person presest tense of Ridurre, same root of Latin Reducere. :Notes: Whether Reducio could also be used by itself rather than countering Engorgio is unknown. If it could, it would shrink normal sized items into miniature versions of themselves. References in 1992 by Arthur Weasley to "shrinking door keys" make this seem likely. ''Reducto'' (Reductor Curse) :Pronunciation: re-DUK-toh :Description: Disintegrates or destroys objects in the caster's path. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1995, Harry used it on one of the hedges of the Triwizard maze and ends up burning a small hole in it; in 1995, Gryffindors in Harry Potter's year referenced Parvati Patil as being able to reduce a table full of dark detectors to ashes; in 1997, a member of the Order of the Phoenix attempted to use this spell to break down a door which Death Eaters had blocked when the Death Eaters had cornered Dumbledore in the Lightning Struck Tower. :Etymology: English reduce, "to bring down;destroy". :Notes: Harry and his friend's used the spell in the Department of Mysteries Against the Death Eaters. ''Relashio'' :Pronunciation: Re-LASH-ee-oh :Description: A charm used to force someone or something to release that which it holds or grapples by means of shooting fiery sparks out or, underwater, shooting hot bursts of water. Also causes victim of spell to simply release whatever they are holding at the time. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Harry Potter against Grindylows in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Also used in 1997, when Hermione used this spell to free Mrs. Cattermole from the chained chair. :Etymology: Probably from the French verb relâcher ="to release, to set free", or Italian rilascio (pronounced the same way as the spell)= "I release". ''Rennervate'' :Pronunciation: ree-NUR-vayt :Description: Brings someone out of unconsciousness. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1994, Amos Diggory used it to wake up Winky and Albus Dumbledore used it to wake up Viktor Krum. Harry Potter later used it to try and reawaken a cursed Dumbledore in the seaside cave. :Etymology: 'Officially renamed from ''Ennervate by J.K. Rowlinghttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/magic/spells/spells_r.html#rennervatefrom the prefix "re-" would come from Latin re-'', "again" and "en-" Old French from "in-" L. cause to be + "nerves" Eng. c.1603 strength, from "nervus" L. nerve http://www.hp-lexicon.org/magic/spells/spells_r.html#rennervate ''Reparo :'''Pronunciation: reh-PAH-roh :Description: Used to repair objects. :Seen/Mentioned: Countless times throughout the books. Shattered objects are often described as having "flown" back together. However, substances contained in the broken objects don't get back inside. In 1995 Harry smashed a bowl of murtlap essence. He could repair the bowl but the murtlap essence remained splashed to the floor. :Etymology: Latin reparare, "to repair". :Notes: This is the final spell used in the Harry Potter series. Reparo has been seen to repair non-magical items, however it seems to have an inability at repairing magical items or items that have magic placed upon them. An example is Harry's Nimbus 2000 shown in 1993 which he is told is irreparable after it is destroyed by the Whomping Willow. Wands are also irreparable, as shown in 1993 when Ron's wand snapped after he and Harry crashed onto the Hogwarts grounds. Despite his use of Spellotape, Ron's wand malfunctioned throughout the entire novel. Another example is in 1997 when Hermione tried to fix Harry's broken wand, which was snapped by her errant Blasting Curse. However, Harry repaired his wand with the Elder Wand. Since the Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in the universe, it makes sense that it would produce the most powerful Repairing Charm. ''Repello Muggletum'' (Muggle-Repelling Charm) :Pronunciation: reh-PELL-loh MUG-ul-tum or MUGG-gleh-tum or mugg-GLEE-tum :Description: Keeps Muggles away from wizarding places by causing them to remember important meetings they missed and to cause the Muggles in question to forget what they were doing. :Seen/Mentioned: Mentioned in Quidditch Through the Ages as being used to keep Muggles away from the Quidditch World Cup. Hogwarts was also said to be guarded by the Muggle-Repelling Charm. It was also used by Harry and Hermione on numerous occasions, among many other spells, to protect and hide their camp site in 1997. ''Rictusempra'' in the Dueling Club using Rictusempra]] :Pronunciation: ric-tuh-SEM-pra :Description: A tickling charm. Causes the person affected to laugh uncontrollably for the duration of the spell. :Seen/Mentioned: By Harry Potter on Draco Malfoy in 1992, when they fought in the Duelling Club. ''Riddikulus'' (Boggart-Banishing Spell) :Pronunciation: rih-dih-KYU-lus :Description: A spell used when fighting a Boggart, "Riddikulus" forces the Boggart to take the appearance of an object the caster finds humorous, with the desire that laughter will weaken the Boggart. :Seen/Mentioned: First seen in 1992, when taught by Remus Lupin. :Etymology: Latin word ridiculus, "laughable" (but perhaps "absurd" or "silly" in this context). :Notes: The effect of the spell seems to rely primarily on the state of mind of the caster. It doesn't actually change the shape of a boggart into something humorous, but rather whatever the caster is concentrating on at the moment of the casting, as when Neville was thinking of his grandmother's dress. Presumably, Mrs. Weasley couldn't take her mind off of her fears for her family, so the Boggart was changed into other members of the family rather than something humorous. S ''Salvio Hexia'' :Pronunciation: SAL-vee-oh HECKS-ee-ah :Description: Unknown, as it was one of several spells that were used to help strengthen Harry's campsite, and had no seen effects. Possibly deflects minor hexes aimed at an object (the tent) :Etymology: Possibly derived from the Latin "salveo," meaning "to be in good health," and used as a form of greeting and farewell, and a pseudo-Latin derivative of the English word "hex"—hence, "Farewell, hexes!" :Seen/Mentioned: Harry and Hermione cast this spell to strengthen their campsite's defences against intruders in 1997. :Notes: Possibly the Hex Deflection spells the fake Moody mentioned in 1994. ''Scourgify'' (Scouring Charm) :Pronunciation: SKUR-jih-fy''' :Description: Used to clean something. :Seen/Mentioned: First used by Nymphadora Tonks to clean Hedwig's cage in 1995. Later, Ginny Weasley performed the spell to clean up the Stinksap on the Hogwarts Express. :Etymology: Perhaps related to English scour, "clean". ''-ify'' is a common English suffix meaning "to make ...". Therefore scourgify could mean "to make clean". ''Sectumsempra'' :Pronunciation: sec-tum-SEMP-rah :Description: A dark spell that creates large, blood-oozing gashes on the subject as if said subject had been "slashed by a sword". Invented by Severus Snape. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Harry in 1997 against Draco Malfoy, and then later against both the Inferi in Lord Voldemort's Horcrux chamber, and Snape used it against George Weasley (was unintentional; aimed for a Death Eater that tried to curse Lupin) in the Order's flight from Privet Drive. Harry learned it in Snape's old Potions textbook. In 1998, the spell is said to be Severus Snape's "signature" spell. :Etymology: Latin sectum, "cut", and semper, "always". :Notes: The spell can apparently be used against any object, but was not effective when used against Inferi because they could not bleed. The movement of the wand seems to affect how someone is cut, suggested by the erratic patterns of slashes left on Draco Malfoy's face and chest, produced by Harry Potter's wild wand-swings while using the spell against Draco. Wounds caused by this spell also apparently cannot be properly healed unless certain treatments are immediately used. Snape's accidental targeting of George Weasley sliced off his ear, which Lupin stated as being permanently lost due to Dark Magic causing its removal. However, shortly after Harry wounds Draco with the spell, Snape uses a countercurse three times to roughly heal Draco's wounds, and says that an immediate dose of dittany might avoid scarring. ''Serpensortia'' (Serpensortia)]] :Pronunciation: ser-pen-SOR-shah :Description: Conjures a serpent from the spellcaster's wand. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Draco Malfoy while dueling Harry Potter in 1992. :Etymology: Latin serpens, "snake"; and French sortir, "to exit, come out of" or Latin ortus, past participle of ortir, to be born. ''Silencio'' (Silencing Charm) :Pronunciation: sih-LEN-see-oh :Description: Makes something silent. :Seen/Mentioned: First used by Hermione in 1996 to silence a frog and a raven in Charms class, then later used to silence a Death Eater that was trying to tell his comrades where they were. :Etymology: Probably Latin silentium, "silence". Also, silencio and silêncio (which is closer to the English pronunciation) mean "silence" in Spanish and Portuguese, respectively. ''Sonorus'' :Pronunciation: soh-NOh-rus :Description: Magnifies the spellcaster's voice when one's wand is pointing to the side of the caster's neck. :Seen/Mentioned: By Ludo Bagman in 1994 at the begining of the Quidditch World Cup. Used by Lord Voldemort several times during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. :Etymology: Latin sonorus, "loud; noisy". :Notes: The counter-spell is Quietus. ''Specialis Revelio'' (Scarpin's Revelaspell) :Pronunciation: speh-see-AHLIS reh-VEL-ee-oh :Description: Apparently causes an object to show its hidden secrets or magical properties. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger to find out more of Harry's Advanced Potion-Making book in 1996. Used by Ernie Macmillan to find out ingredients of a potion. Its precise effects are unkown, as there are no recorded occasions of the spell being successful. :Etymology: Latin specialis, "particular;individual" and revelare (present tense revelo), "unveil". :Notes: In 1994, Severus Snape cast a similar spell, but with different words ("Reveal your secrets!"), on the Marauder's Map, though he may have just been saying those words as he cast the spell non-verbally. The spell may also be able to distinguish different ingredients in a potion, though this is noted to merely sound impressive. (Stealth Sensoring Spell) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Detects those under magical disguise. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1996, Professor Umbridge cast this around her office. (Stinging Hex) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Produces a stinging sensation in the victim, resulting in angry red welts and occasionally the severe inflammation of the affected area. :Seen/Mentioned: Harry Potter inadvertently used one on Severus Snape during Occlumency lessons in 1996. It was non-debilitating in that instance, but it is stronger when intentionally cast, as shown by the results of Hermione Granger's Stinging Hex used on Harry Potter in 1998 to purposefully distort Harry's appearance. ''Stupefy'' (Stunning Spell, Stupefying Charm) :Pronunciation: STOO-puh-fye :Description: Puts the victim in an unconscious state. :Seen/Mentioned: Often; particularly by a number of wizards and witches (including Dolores Umbridge) against Minerva McGonagall in 1996. It's also taught by Harry in his D.A. meetings. :Etymology: English stupefy, which means 'to put into a stupor', a temporary vegetative state. :Notes: The physical manifestation of the spell is a beam of red light emanating from the caster's wand. The spell wears off after a short time, and can be countered by Rennervate. Nearly useless on magic-resistant creatures such as dragons, trolls and giants unless more than one Stupefy spell is used at the same time. The force of the spell is additive or perhaps even exponential, and it can cause severe injury if many spells are used on a target that is not normally resistant to its effects. Hagrid, as a half-giant, is impervious to this spell - or at least, a lone one. (Supersensory Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Presumably causes the caster to have enhanced senses, or to be able to sense things they would not normally sense. :Seen/Mentioned: Mentioned by Ron outside of the Hogwarts Express in 2017 as a potential substitute for using mirrors while driving a Muggle automobile. (Switching Spell) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes two objects to be switched for one another :Seen/Mentioned: Harry contemplated using this spell against his dragon in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. T ''Tarantallegra'' :Pronunciation: ta-RON-tuh-LEG-rah :Description: Makes victim's legs dance uncontrollably (recalling the tarantella dance). :Seen/Mentioned: First used by Draco Malfoy on Harry in the Dueling Club in 1992. :Etymology: Italian tarantella, a kind of fast country dance once popular in parts of Italy, supposedly from the frantic motion caused by the bite of a tarantula; and allegro, a musical term meaning "quick". ''Tergeo'' :Pronunciation: TUR-jee-oh :Description: A spell used to siphon matter from a surface, eg. blood, ink, dust, etc. :Seen/Mentioned: Hermione Granger used the spell in 1996 to remove blood from Harry's face. It is later used to remove spilled ink from parchment. It was also used in 1997 to clean off a handkerchief by Ron and to dust off a picture of Gellert Grindelwald in Bathilda Bagshot's house by Harry Potter. :Etymology: Latin tergere, "wipe off; cleanse". (Toenail Growth Hex) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes the toenails to grow at an extreme and uncontrollable rate. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1996, Harry uses this to much applause from classmates. :Notes: This is a hex that is probably not approved by the Ministry of Magic, as it was invented by Severus Snape. (Tongue-Tying Curse) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: A curse which prevents certain information from being revealed by the individual upon whom the spell is placed. The curse manifests itself by causing the tongue to temporarily curl backwards upon itself. :Seen/Mentioned: Seen in 1997 as a deterrent to Severus Snape, or any other unwanted visitor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, from betraying their location to anyone else. (Trip Jinx) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: A jinx to trip up or impede the target. Precise effects unknown. :Seen/Mentioned: Seen in 1996. It was cast successfully on Harry Potter by Draco Malfoy, when he and other members of the Inquisitorial Squad attempted to round up members of Dumbledore's Army. U (Undetectable Extension Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Causes a container's capacity to be increased, without changing the object's appearance on the outside. :Seen/Mentioned: This spell is most likely the one Arthur Weasley used to allow eight people, six large trunks, two owls, and a rat to fit comfortably inside his modified Ford Anglia in 1992. Probably used on the tent in which the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione stay during the Quidditch World Cup in 1994; the tent is also used by Harry, Ron and Hermione as shelter in 1997. Also, Hermione cast this spell upon her handbag in the same year. (Unplottable Charm) :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Used to make buildings or locations unable to be plotted on a map. :Seen/Mentioned: This is mentioned throughout the series. :Notes: Many important wizarding buildings are Unplottable,including Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. V ''Vera Verto'' in 1992 (Vera Verto)]] :Pronunciation: ve-ra ver-to :Description: Turn animals to water goblets. :Seen/Mentioned: Used only once in the series, by Minerva McGonagall in 1992 at her Transfiguration class. W ''Waddiwasi'' :Pronunciation: wah-dee-WAH-see :Description: Appears to launch small objects through the air. :Seen/Mentioned: Used only once in the series, by Remus Lupin in 1993 to expel a wad of chewing gum from the key hole Peeves put it in, launching it up Peeves's nose. :Etymology: Latin vade, "go; travel", and possibly vasa, "implements, vessels"; but this part is obscure. (The letter "V" in Latin is also written "U", and pronounced as the English "W".) It could also come from Swedish vadd, which means "soft mass" (in this case it was gum), and French vas y, "go there", as Lupin did not just make the gum fly out of the key hole, but he directed it up Peeves's nose. The word could also just be based on the English wad, as in "a wad of gum". :Notes: In reference to what was mentioned above under Etymology, it can be presumed that Waddiwasi could be the Banishing Charm or the Placement Charm mentioned in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them under the Kelpie entry. ''Wingardium Leviosa'' (Levitation Charm) (Wingardium Leviosa)]] :Pronunciation: win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa :Description: Levitates objects. :Seen/Mentioned: First seen in 1991, when Professor Flitwick's first-year class practiced the spell. Later in the same year, Ron Weasley performed the spell on the club of a mountain troll. The spell was also used in 1997 by Harry to levitate the sidecar of Sirius's flying motorbike. Ron also used as the charm to make a twig fly into a knot on the Whomping Willow in 1998. :Etymology: "Wingardium" certainly contains English wing, possibly also Latin arduus, "steep"; or perhaps the second element is simply mock-Latin. "Leviosa" most probably originates in Latin levis, "light", but contains "levi", which is a prefix meaning 'to raise.' See Also *Spell family *Types of Magic External links *Encyclopedia of Spells at the Harry Potter Lexicon *Complete list of spells at MuggleNet Category:Spells ru:Список заклинаний